


Gay Remixes 2

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Continuation of my Gay Episode AU.Mostly jokes about Nath doing a web comic based on the animated trailer.I've had this on my computer for a while and figured I'd post it.  Nino is straight only because I ran out of boy classmates. Everyone else except Marinette is gay in this AU.





	Gay Remixes 2

“Maybe I should have thought this boyfriend thing out more. It’s bad enough when I have to ditch Nino to be Chat Noir. Nathaniel’s going to think I don’t like him.”

 

“That’s nothing, Tiki’s upset that I didn’t get her a present for Valentimes. What am I supposed to get her other than cuddles? But cuddles don’t count because it’s not special. Even if we have to exchange something why can’t it be on a solstice or eclipse, you know, something real instead of stupid massacre day.”

 

“If I was dating Ladybug I wouldn’t have this problem.”

 

“You’re still not over that?” Plagg groaned at him.

 

“What if Tiki didn’t want to cuddle anymore?”

 

“Never happen.”

 

“Because you’re soo likable.”

 

“You know it.”

 

Adrien frowned at the kwami. “I bet you’d move on to one of the other kwami within a day.”

 

“Nooroo was terrible at cuddling, too touchy about his wings; Honey wiggles a lot but she’s supper fluffy; Trix is okay but kicks in her sleep and can get bitty; Waz has a shell.” Adrien decided he would be taking no relationship advice from Plagg.

 

Ironically, Nino asked Adrien for relationship advice the next day. “You asked Nathaniel out, right? After you got over your Ladybug crush.”

 

“Please don’t joke, I’m still heartbroken about that.”

 

“Right, sorry, Bro. Just, how did you do it?”

 

“Um, I just did.” After running around Paris as a cat and being rejected by the girl of his dreams, asking a normal boy out wasn’t particularly intimidating.

 

“Way helpful, Man.”

 

“You’re a DJ, right. It can’t be as scary as that.”

 

“I know I’m a super-hot DJ, I’ve never asked a girl out before.”

 

“Okay, then just take my word for it that you’re a great guy and Alya would be crazy to turn you down.”

 

“I can’t do it.”

 

“How about a double date?” Adrien didn’t know what else to offer at this point.

 

            There was some miscommunication about going to the zoo being a date rather than a friend hang out because Marinette and Alya arrived at the zoo together.

 

Adrien ended up having to ditch his boyfriend, best friend, and two classmates to go superheroing. Fortunately, none of them seemed to mind as they texted him afterward that they’d escaped the zoo just fine and were out getting something to eat. Alya and Nino now hung out as friends but weren’t dating and Nino was surprisingly cool with that.

 

“Nah, turns out Alya is super gay.” Wow, Nino was taking being turned down better than Adrien did. “Plus she likes someone.”

 

“Marinette?”

 

“Maybe…I told her I’d keep it a secret.”

 

Post Simon Says:

 

During his act, Nino glanced to Nathaniel. The red-head flashed him a thumbs up.

 

When Adrien returned from the ‘bathroom’ he made sure to compliment his friend. “That was great, Nino, sorry I couldn’t see it.”

 

“Yeah, I call out Chat Noir on live TV and you immediately run to the bathroom,” Nino said. Nathaniel elbowed him in the side.

 

“I had to go,” Adrien tried to sell the lie.

 

“I don’t mind if you left because you still have a crush on Ladybug,” Nathaniel said. “I’d consider dumping you if Chat Noir asked me out.” Adrien wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Nino thought it was hilarious for some reason.

 

Miraculous break

 

            The silver lining to Nathaniel’s absentee parents was it made him available for dates. Adrien’s schedule was crazy full with, school, fencing, modeling, and Chat Noir. Nath could make time whenever he was free. For example, they could hang out in Adrien’s room under the pretense of doing homework. Adrien couldn’t talk to Father about the weather, let alone dating anyone so homework would be an excuse for the foreseeable future.

 

“Adrien, will you proof read this for me?” They’d gone on four dates, kissed once and Nathaniel was still timid.

 

“Sure,” he answered before seeing what it was. Nathaniel handed him his drawing tablet.

“Another comic?” He was excited to see the stylized Ladybug and Chat Noir cover.

 

“I want to make it a whole web series. Fictional rather than just redrawing the news. But to do that I’ll have to make up their civilian identities and lives. Do you think they’ll mind?”

 

“As long as you’re respectful about it and know it’s imaginary.” He scrolled to the next page and saw a disclaimer this was a fictional fan-made work. “Yeah, that should be fine.”

 

“It’s not creepy?

 

“They’re super heroes, everyone wonders what they do in their free time.”

 

“I guess, but I’ve read some historical fiction about Kitsune, Merlin, Madra Rua and other heroes that got kind of weird. Can you read it, tell me if you think it’s okay?”

 

            Adrien read through the rough panels of Chat Noir leaving a battle and returning to his civilian identity.

 

“You named him Felix?”

 

“Seemed appropriate for all the cat puns he does.” To Adrien’s surprise and relief Felix didn’t look much like him except being blonde. The fictional boy was older with sharper features, blue eyes, and a sour expression. His ring was black and the shape of a cat face in his civilian appearance.

 

            Ladybug’s civilian identity had the same pigtails as her superhero form but her hair was longer and crazier.

 

“She looks like Marinette.”

 

“Really?” Nath leaned over to look at his sketches. “Not on purpose. I guess… I might have modeled her by accident. She has a nice face and I like the idea of Ladybug’s alter ego having a ton of freckles.”

 

“That’s really cute.”

 

“Actually,” his shyness was back. “I based Bridgette on you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, a female you. And she’s a signer rather than a model.”

 

“Wouldn’t that make her travel a lot?”

 

“During the summer, she does internet appearances during the school year.”

 

“Okay.” He turned the page to where she was doing a performance. “Oh wow, I love her outfit.” Her signer garb included impractically long hair ribbons. “You’re so good at drawing cute things.”

 

            Adrien read a bit more while Nathaniel blushed at that last comment. “Felix is a little moody, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, I could flesh out his character more. He’s a kinda cliché at the moment.” Nathaniel frowned at himself. “I’ve never written by myself before.”

 

“You could ask Nino or Alya for help.”

 

“I’ll ask for advice but I want to do the comic by myself.” That made sense and Adrien nodded.

 

            The panels became more abstract as Adrien moved past the rough draft into character sketches. “Is this a talking cat?”

 

“A potential mentor character. A lot of historical heroes seem to hint that they got a magical helper along with their miraculous jewelry. Kitsune supposedly had a fox.”

History was right in this case. Adrien enthusiastically handed the tablet back. “You have to include the talking cat. Make him really sarcastic and obsessed with cheese.”

 

“Stinky cheese?” Nathaniel muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“How about raw sardines or anchovies?”

 

“Felix tries to buy him anchovy pizza to quiet him but it’s cooked and so he won’t eat it.”

 

“Comedy relief character, that’s good.”

 

“Yeah, a talking cat is the perfect…ow.” Plagg pinched him through his shirt. For some reason this made Nathaniel stifle a lough.

 

            “Bridgette will have a talking ladybug that she has to protect from being squashed. Should it be a girl or a boy?”

 

“Girl. She and the talking cat are married, ow!” Adrien smacked Plagg’s pocket as subtly as he could in retaliation.

 

“I’ll name those characters by myself so you won’t be blamed for that,” Nathaniel continued to find something amusing.

 

Miraculous Time Skip

 

Nathaniel used to eat by himself a lot and just draw but now he sat with Adrien and drew.

“If Adrien’s Bridgette I want to be in it, too.” Nino said when he heard about the webcomic.

 

“A girl you?” Adrien asked.

 

“Sure, make me her DJ.”

 

“That’s too obvious,” Nathaniel said. He bent over his tablet, sketching.

 

“Nina could be her editor and camerawoman. Especially since she does so many online videos,” Adrien suggested.

 

“Like this?” Nathaniel showed Nino a rough drawing of a girl with glasses.

 

“Can you give me cornrows? If long hair wasn’t such a pain I’d want a braid within a braid.”

 

“Let me look at reference art, it might be hard to draw.”

 

“What’s your name going to be?” Adrien asked.

 

“Not Nina,” he pondered for a second. “Hey, Alya! Can I borrow you name for my fictional self?”

 

“What fictional self?” Alya came over to join them, Marinette trailed shyly behind.

 

“For the webcomic.”

 

“Are we all getting parts in Nathaniel’s comic?” Alya sat across from Adrien and pulled Marinette down into the seat beside her.

 

“Adrien’s Bridgette,” Nino started to explain.  


“Roughly inspired by,” Nath interrupted defensively.

 

“Ladybug’s fictional best friend should totally be named Alya, that would be funny for the Ladyblog,” Nino added. That made Marinette cough for some reason.

 

“You don’t want to be in it as yourself, Alya?” Adrien asked after making sure Marinette wasn’t actually choking on anything. “You’re public about doing the Ladyblog.”

 

“That’s boring and this is fiction. Make a boy me who looks like a giant nerd and is Felix’s friend,” Alya demanded.

 

“Our whole class is going to want a part at this rate.”

 

“And name me Nino.”

 

“Nah, don’t take my name.”

 

“Why? I’m giving you mine.” They continued bickering so Adrien leaned in to whisper to Nath.

 

“You okay with this?”

 

“It’s fine,” he finished sketching. “Alright, Bridgette’s friend Alya is inspired by Nino and is her recording artist. Felix’s friend is named Tom for the continued cat puns. How about he runs the Ladyblog and likes her more than Chat Noir because he doesn’t know who Felix is?”

 

“That’s good, comedy and potential drama.” Alya agreed. “Now, Mari,” she grabbed her friend’s arm. “Team Bridgette or team Felix?”

 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Before she got with Nino, Alya was totally setting off my gay-dar.


End file.
